


The Rock-Hard Ravaging of Rockman

by Sasquatch180



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Come Inflation, Corruption, Large Cock, M/M, Size theft, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasquatch180/pseuds/Sasquatch180
Summary: Commissioned to check out a new area in the Undernet Rockman runs into the strangest program he has ever met, and one that will prove to be his undoing.





	The Rock-Hard Ravaging of Rockman

**Author's Note:**

> Rockman.EXE, Lan Hikari, and assorted terms are all owned exclusively by Capcom.  
> DDC is a character owned and created by Mugen Content Creator Redflash.  
> The story is my own work, but I do not own any of the characters or IPs involved.
> 
> With that out of the way I hope you enjoy :D

Traversing across the bowels of the Undernet - a dark and twisted mirror of the rest of the cyber-world, a place where only those with power make the rules and laws of this chaotic domain - was a lone blue figure, it's steps filled with a cautious confidence that spoke of it's belief in it's own strength and the experience of past battles not allowing it's ego to overrun. This figure was currently standing on a bridge of sorts, it's appearance matching that of the black and red technicolor ground associated with the Undernet's design. The unusual thing was not the bridge's appearance, but rather it's existence - this bridge had formed just recently at the edges of the Undernet and dangerously close to the topside net creating a path between the main land and what appeared to be a solitary island floating in open netspace. 

 

From a distance this island looked like no other Megaman had seen - from his position above the Undernet he was able to get a glance at the lay-out of the disconnected land, and the most basic description he had for it was that of a cartoon heart in it's basic design. However the shape itself also diverged from that, with the tip of the heart having two thin lines curve forward that ended into two angled arrowheads, both of which had framed each side of the end of the bridge's connection piece. At the very top of the island two small "horns" had formed directly above the left and right upmost curves of the land, hovering slightly above the shape. The coloring of it all was vastly different from the Undernet's usual design as well - the bridge shared the same scheme as the rest of the underground world, but the new island challenged that coloring by having the edges of it's outline tinged into dulled pink light, the colored outline showing exactly what image the creator wanted to invoke.

 

His stride left curiously unchecked by rogue viruses nor nefarious NetNavis Rockman reached the end of the bridge and entrance to the island, taking stock of it's immediate design. Facing him now was a gigantic archway sealed shut by what looked like an iron door - its color a stark black and the texture clean of blemishes the only thing of note was a glowing pink rune in the center of the doorway, it's design the same as the island's layout. From the sides of the archway rose solid black walls that spread high into the air blocking any kind of vision into the island. The walls shared the same texture as the door and archway, but at the edges of the top and bottom of the wall there was another pink light illuminating the architecture, and from what he could surmise they followed along with the walls until the very end making up the visible outline of place.

 

"Rockman be careful in there, we don't know who or what could be inside this place," said Lan Hikari, his voice bursting out from Rockman's helmet with worried tones. "Not even the NetPolice could crack into the place to get a look in there - for all we know it might be the work of some dark NetNavi again." Hours ago they had received a message from said organization asking for their help in regards to the appearance of this mysterious area, it's proximity to the end of the Undernet and the rest of the cyberworld raising red flags in their heads as they remembered the nearly world ending events over the past years. Lan and Rockman immediately jumped at the chance to help, and after some time preparing had immediately dived into the case. Lan himself sat closed up in his room in his casual attire, sitting directly in front of his computer. Atop his desk was his Personal Terminal - PET for short - resting upon the hard wood, its' jack cable planted into the computer and providing Lan with a clear connection to Rockman.

 

"I got it Lan, I'm ready for anything that might pop up in this place and already have some BattleChips pre-loaded for battle," Rockman stated, his tone reflecting his confidence whilst his words showed his preparedness. "I'm thinking that whatever caused this thing to appear must be pretty strong with how much power you need to influence anything in the Undernet, let alone create a whole new area." So saying this he placed his hands upon the door, and as he made contact the bright inscription flared brilliantly before dispersing, the door lowering itself down into the ground amidst the sound of rumbling moments later. The archway now clear of obstacles save for the slit of the door's resting place Megaman moved forward, eyes flickering across the expanse of the area now revealed to him.

 

"Lan, there is absolutely nothing here - no signs of life or anything," Rockman said in confused tones, his eyes wide in his incomprehension. "The only thing here is some kind of throne, and thats it Lan." Hearing no response from his operator Rockman started to lose his cool, his voice taking a more urgent and worried tone. "Lan can you hear? Do you still have visual feedback? L-lan if you can hear anything answer me right NOW!", the last part slightly shouted, his worry for his friend loud and clear in his voice. The sound of his yell echoed slightly through the area, carrying itself to all corners and bouncing off the enclosed walls. His face slightly distraught Rockman stopped his attempts to reach Lan and took stock of the new area, hoping he could find something that'd give him a hint as to what caused the interference.

 

Back in his bedroom Lan was facing the same predicament - as soon as Rockman set foot through the open doorway his computer screen had gone haywire, the whine of static bursting into his ear unexpectedly as his screen malfunctioned, the crystal clear imagery now replaced by the white and black pixels of an unconnected channel as his connection to Rockman was cut short. He was frantically banging away at his keys and messing with the few wires connecting his terminal to both the house and the net, hoping with all his might that it was just an technical malfunction rather than something inherently malicious. Giving up hope after fruitless minutes of work he glanced down at his PET, and with his new found urgency opened it's internal keypad, trying to run every program and technique he could think of to get his connection back online. 'Please, please be alright Rockman, I'm coming for you soon!', and with his silent vow continued his efforts.

 

Alone in the arena Rockman's attention had been solely on his cut connection to his operator and friend, his awareness of the rest of the world non-existent - at least until this new world forced him back to it. Rockman's mind was harshly brought back to reality as the ground beneath his feet started to tremor violently, the vibrations sending him stumbling in all directions before falling forward onto his knees, his hands catching the ground in front of him before he could fall flat onto it. The quaking of the world had introduced a loud rumbling noise and the sound of energy being charged, the pitch slowly rising into a shrill whilst that forced Rockman to cover his ears from the pain of the shrieking in his head. Following the source of the sound he glanced backwards at the doorway, and with dread filling his heart noticed that in his stupor the door had risen itself halfway up the entrance, slowly climbing forward as the creaking and groaning of it's motions contributed to the cacophony assaulting his ears. 

 

With hesitant and uncoordinated steps Rockman tried to rush forward back towards the closing exit, each step nearly sending him back to his knees with the force of the earthquake shaking the entirely of the land around. As he got within mere feet of the doorway, now nearly closed save for a small lip at the top he leapt forward in desperation, flying through the air directly at the diminishing chance of escape. Seconds before he could soar through the hole it closed with an ominous snap, and bright light filled his vision with a sudden blinding flare as the symbol of this place appeared on it once more. His arms crossed over his face and his eyes shut from the blinding light he failed to stop his momentum, crashing straight into the center of the symbol and the door itself - which in turn proved punishing as the door flared in light once more, a barrier now surrounding it that rebound the unfortunate Netnavi, shooting him backwards with the force of a cannon. His fast momentum was brought to a sudden stop as his descent brought him low enough to hit the ground, his back skidding across the harsh terrain before flipping him backwards, his body ragdolling across the ground before he rolled to a painful stop, his back once more on the ground and his limbs spread wide. 

 

His body and spirit bruised and battered he laid there on the floor with his chest heaving and his breath forced into sharp pants, his eyes closed to the world as they readjusted themselves from the flashbang that had assaulted him. "My my you took quite the tumble little Netnavi!" an ominously deep voice called out, a dark chuckle rising from the depths of the arena, the clacking of it's feet across the ground following afterwords. With his palms gripping the ground Rockman heaved his torso up into the air on trembling arms, panting harshly from the backlash of the shielded gateway's attack. As the the sound of the voice's footsteps continued to inch closer Rockman squinted his eyes open, his blurred vision returning back to his regular focus as a blurred silhouette stood before his position.

 

"Usually it takes a bit more time before someone prostrates themselves before me, but I'm not exactly against the change of pace for someone as cute looking as you." The stranger chuckled after saying this, a bit of mirth and a hint of some darker purpose in his voice. With his eyes finally adjusting back to normal Rockman opened them completely, and they widened in complete shock at what lay present before. Standing before the sitting Netnavi was a program like no other - one that looked almost entirely human save for a few features here and there, more human than most other Netnavis Rockman came across. 

 

The figure, now clearly visible as male, was clad in in skin-tight clothing that left little to the imagination - something left the poor blue hero blushing, his face as red as a tomato. The man's figure was one that most people only dreamed of, his athletic physique slightly slim and his lean muscles clearly visible with no trace of fat to be found on his person. His shirt, if it could be called that, hugged his body tightly and ended right below his pectorals, curving around his back and shoulders but leaving his arms entirely bare to the world save for two black wristbands located on both of his wrists. Adorning his lower body from the waist down was a pair of pants that clung to him like a second skin detailing every curve and bend in his legs, their coloring almost entirely black save for some red detailing spread sparingly across the garments. The detailing consisted of red lining spreading from various points on his leggings - the waistband itself was a thin red line curving around the top of the pants, and streaking downwards from the waistband along the outer thighs were two red streaks that ended mid-thigh. Across both knees were two armored knee-pads, each sharing the same red coloring. Across his lower legs were two plain and black boots that rose up his mid-calves, each one nearly pitch-black save for their the red, circular openings. The most promiscuous thing about his ensemble though was his crotch area - the leggings being skin-tight had the consequence of leaving his crotch bulging obscenely, his cock and balls clearly noticeable through the tight fabric. Jutting out from the top of his head and curving upwards were a pair of pointed horns, each segmented into three parts with two, thin and red glowing rings encircling the top and bottom portions of his horns. From his back a thin black tail swung back and forth behind him, ending in a scythe-like point with extra points jutting out and away from his body.

 

"Like what you see, you little voyeur you?" was stated in a sultry voice, the man's mouth curved into a smug smirk as his eyes glinted in dark delight, his body shifting as he spread his arms wide open and shifting apart his legs to better show off his eye-pleasing body. Rockman let out a sharp gasp at the movement as his blush's color went even brighter, quickly scrambling backwards before rising to his feet. Shifting his body into a more weary stance Rockman started to talk, his earlier stupor now forgotten. 

 

"Who exactly are you?! Are you a Netnavi or a Virus!", Rockman shouted, his tone demanding as his eyes narrowed at the potential threat before him. Quick as a flash he summoned his MegaBuster and whipped it forward, it's barrel pointed towards the newcomer, ready fo fire at a moments notice should he move to attack. "Now take it easy there, we don't want to make any kind of mistakes now do we? Lets be reasonable about the situation and put the weapon away.", the man stated casually, his forearms bent to the sky in an attempted peaceful movement. The man's tone held no concern whatsoever despite the disadvantage he was at, a fact that Rockman noted with a bit of alarm, still weary of any potential tricks or traps from the being in front of him.

 

"My name, or rather what you can call me, is known as DDC. As for what I am, well...lets just say I'm a bit different than anything you've seen before." DDC intoned mysteriously, not a trace of concern in his voice as he lowered his arms once more. Suddenly he smirked and continued, his arms now crossed over his chest as his body leaned backwards into the air, "But I suppose telling you my name is a bit of a waste anyway since the only thing you'll be referring to me as is Master soon enough."

 

"I don't know what you're pulling, but the only person I'd ever think to even call master is my friend and myself you WEIRDO!" Rockman shouted, disbelief and a bit of outrage leaking into his raised voice. "We'll be seeing about that soon enough my little pet!" DDC intoned, his voice darkening as his body tensed, and with no warning opened his hands upwards as they cackled with red energy. The sudden movement caused Rockman to take action, his stance tensing and his free arm flying upwards to latch onto his MegaBuster as he fired a single shot forward at his now apparent opponent. With a quick flash of red light DDC teleported away, the quick blast of energy passing through his previous position and hitting only open air. Rockman was startled by the technique and slightly lowered his arm-cannon towards the ground in confusion, not noticing as DDC reappeared silently behind him, a mischievous grin crossing his face as he looked at his distracted opponent. DDC took the time to peer at his opponent, and licked his lips at a prominent feature that immediately caught his attention - Rockman's tightly clad bubble-butt, each cheek perfectly defined by the form-fitting suit that made up his body and leaving the globes perfectly formed and open for abuse.

 

With eyes glinting in sadistic pleasure DDC shot his hand forward in a powerful attack, his open palm smacking directly into Rockman's right cheek with an echoing slap, the attack rippling Rockman's cheeks and sending him jumping straight into the air with a surprised squeak, his MegaBuster deforming as his hands immediately went to clutch his backside. As he landed and his hands reached their destination DDC took a step forward and reached around Rockman to clasp him, his body now directly contacting Rockman's back as his arms curled around his to grasp him in a tight hug. His arms trapped to his sides and his ass still stinging Rockman started to violently wiggle in the hold, his motions indirectly causing his ass to rub and massage his captor's bulge. As DDC moaned from the ministrations Rockman stilled, his visage one of complete disbelief as his ears rang with what he just heard, and the sensation of his opponents growing bulge against his prominent backside causing his mind to still. 

 

"Oh don't stop now, we were just starting to get to the really good stuff," was what DDC rasped out, his voice tinged with lust and want. "Perhaps this'll help you get back into mood!", and with decisive movements DDC's right arm removed it's clasp on Rockman's body, tilting and extending downwards until his hand rested upon Rockman's crotch. Rockman released a sharp gasp at the contact, and his eyes fluttered as his captor's hand started to rub and massage his groin, the motions stirring up his body's reactions as his prick started to harden, it's outline growing visible through his suit.

 

"J-just what d-do you think y-ou're doINNG!?" Rockman moaned out, his voice rising in pitch as DDC's hand went from rubbing his crotch to grasping his dick through his suit, curving around in a U formation but unable to close entirely. "What do you think I'm doing my pet? I'm just making sure we're on the same program right now." Was what Rockman heard, his captor's voice taking on a sultry tone, his breath tickling the back of Rockman's neck. His hand curled around the outline of his captive's dick DDC started to pump his hand up and down, jerking him off in slow motions as he started to thrust his hips forward, his trapped and bulging cock nestled firmly against Rockman's cheeks. Rockman was left helpless and dazed from the sensations, his mind addled in pleasure as his body was molested, his breath letting out only in stuttering gasps.

 

"P-please s-top this, I-I can't take it anymooore!" Rockman stuttered out in a low voice as DDC's speed start to increase, his humping becoming more frantic as his hand started to jerk harshly up and down Rockman's dick in high-speed motions. His cock being thoroughly milked Rockman started to leak pre-cum from his cock's slit, the small amounts of liquid staining the inside of his crotch as DDC's motions directed and splattered the stream around his front. As he felt his own release impending DDC leaned his head down to sharply nip at Rockman's collarbone - an action that proved to be his undoing,as the sharp bit of pain spiked through Rockman's sensitive body, his mind immediately breaking free from the haze of lust it was trapped in as he slammed his head backwards into DDC's face. his helmeted skull smashing into his nose and jaw eliciting a sharp yell of pain. The sudden attack brought his actions to a halt, his grip releasing immediately as he stepped backwards, his hands rushing up to clutch at his face.

 

Free at last Rockman stumbled forward in shaking steps from his opponents leaning body, his own figure left shaking from the ruined release and his breath left in sharp pants as he gasped for air. Taking stock of everything Rockman immediately noticed his demeaned state, his cock still rock hard and leaking whilst his the fabric covering his crotch was thoroughly soaked in his pre-cum, the material now slightly transparent from the liquid. His attention brought back to a groaning noise he watched as DDC straightened out his body, his hands leaving his face to curl into fists as his angry visage started out at Rockman. "I was going to be nice about the whole thing and ease you into your new life, but clearly I was mistaken to do so. I think it's time you're punished for your actions, don't you think?"

 

So saying this DDC reached his hand out in an open grip, and in a flash of light a black blade outlined in red energy appeared in his hand. The blade itself was of a simple shortsword design, the interior of the weapon being entirely black and featureless whilst the exterior was lined in an ominous looking red power, the power forming the edges of the blade and going downwards to form a cross guard in the shape of bat wings. Rockman reacted in kind and summoned his own blade, his arm once more transforming into an open-ended device as a beam of made of energy shot forward from it, ending in a double-sided energy blade. 

 

Leaping forward Rockman swept his bladed-arm into a horizontal slash - one that DDC deflected aside with his own weapon, sending Rockman's attack diagonally into the air. His body vulnerable Rockman was hit by a counterattack from DDC, his opponent's blade slicing directly across the emblem on his chest leaving a cruel scratch mark diving it horizontally, causing him to stumble backwards in no small amount of pain. Fighting through the blinding haze Rockman thrust his blade directly forward, his attack once more rendered futile as his opponent stepped and twisted his body out of it's path, countering with a energy-tinged palm thrust from his free hand that sent Rockman sliding backwards, his body stumbling down as he fell to a knee at the end of his slide. His energy spent he remained kneeling, his weaponized arm bent and pointed downwards to balance him, each painful inhale and exhale of his breathing causing the sound to echo through the battleground. 

 

"If this is the best you can do in a fight then honestly I'm feeling a bit disappointed," remarked DDC's voice, not a hint of exhaustion or effort to be found in it. "Honestly it almost feels like I'll be doing you a favor by making you one of my possessions." Rockman gulped in another breath of air and angrily stated "I am NOT nor will ever be one of your "possessions", much less the possession of anyone else!"

 

With a snort and a smirk full of arrogance DDC started to walk towards his opponents prone body, boldy declaring "By the time I'm through with this you'll be begging to call me Master, and so will the cute boy you call your friend...Lan, was it? I think you'll make quite a wonderful set together." Rockman eyes narrowed to slits as DDC stopped directly in front of him, and as he tried to rise to his feet he spat out "If you even try to touch a hair on Lan's head I'll ki-OOMPH!". Cut-off mid-sentence Rockman got kicked onto his back, his angry words dissolving as he sucked in a breath from the surprise attack. As he lay there immobile his sword finally sputtered out, and with a flash of block-y visuals his arm transformed back to normal leaving him harmless. Eyeballing his fallen form DDC had a devious plan hatch into his head, and raising his arm he snapped his fingers, summoning a circle of pink light around the prone Netnavi. 

 

His eyes wide in trepidation Rockman watched as the landscape below him started to shift, and in a flash four sections of the land snapped upon and around his wrists and ankles like shackles. From these shackles and the area below rose four pillars, causing Rockman's body to rise into the air, held aloft only by his trapped limbs. As he was manhandled into position the formation finally stopped, and his final position was one of total vulnerability. His arms were spread away and forward from his body, each raised high above his head, his body forced into a curve because of it. His legs were spread wide into an open split nearly level with his groin, leaving his nether region entirely exposed and his cheeks squeezed together from the positioning of his thighs. With a predatory look DDC walked directly behind the bound warrior, and with a tight grip on the fabric of his suit tore off the entire lower portion of his clothing, leaving his entire private parts exposed, his semi-hard cock and balls drooping and pointing downwards from gravity's pull, his dick still dribbling pre-cum onto the ground below. Out in the open and fully erect Rockman's dick was a moderately proud six inches

 

Grinning wide and maliciously DDC kneeled down right behind Rockman's own behind, his face directly level with Rockman's cheeks. Raising his hands he slaps them down onto both of cheeks, the meaty smack echoing into the air and sending a jiggle and ripple through Rockman's ass. Parting his prize DDC leans his head forward to Rockman's fluttering rosebud, and as Rockman cranes his head backwards to view whatever dastardly deed he has planned he plunges forward, his tongue attacking the tight orifice with long and frequent licks across it's surface, each motion of his tongue sending shivers down Rockman's spine and a gleaming trail of saliva shining upon the surface of his asshole. With a sudden plunge the tip of his tongue pierces into the Rockman's virgin orifice, the sensation of the wet appendage sending a shock of delight through his body and causing Rockman to release a loud squeal into the open air, head thrown back in pure ectasy.

 

DDC swirled and thrust his tongue around Rockman's virgin walls, pounding and massaging them over and over, his wet tongue slowly slickening up the tight passage as it wetted down the surfaces of his inner walls. Unnoticed by Rockman - lost in the throes of pleasure as he was - DDC started onto the second phase of his plan to break Rockman's will, and with perfect control curled his tail around his body as he tongued Rockman's asshole, the furthest tip directly underneath the head of Rockman's leaking dick. With a quick ripple the end of the tail transformed, the very tip opening and widening up as the rest of it thickened outwards, finally transforming into a cup-esque shape. Without a moment's hesitation it plunged upwards, engulfing Rockman's entire length into it's orifice. Rockman cried out in pleasure as his dick was engulfed in the tight passage, his wails increasing in pitch as the tail started to suck and milk his dick, it's innards convulsing and pulsing around his length as DDC's tongue continued it's massaging.

 

The wet sounds of flesh being slurped and sucked echoed throughout the arena along with Rockman's wails of joy, and with every passing moment Rockman's release grew closer and closer, his cock twitching madly in it's milker's grasp. As though able to sense the impending release the organic instrument increased it's tempo tremendously until it was constantly convulsing around his madly leaking dick, each drop and dribble disappearing down into the tail and sucked up into some unknown place. Sensing Rockman's near release DDC plunged his tongue as deep as it could go, and with delight shining in his eyes punched it against a new target - Rockman's prostrate. His boybutton being thoroughly abused by the wet appendage Rockman's cries reach their crescendo, and with one final wail his release hit him with a full body shudder, his dick exploding and shooting out his seed in wild bursts whilst the organic milker continued to suck and massage him dry, each load pouring down and disappearing into it's body.

 

Finally his orgasm tapered off as the last few drops of his spunk dripped down, and as his cock softened the milker retreated from it's hold on him, slinking downwards with wet schlorping sounds. As it reached the head of his cock it paused and remained attached instead, hanging from his dick like a leech. DDC pulled his tongue out and head away from Rockman's gleaming hole, eyeing his handiwork with a sense of pride. Rockman's body was nearly entirely limp, his head hanging downwards as his open mouth painfully inhaled and exhaled, the sound of his breathing rasp from his earlier wails. As Rockman tried to recover DDC grabbed the waistband of his pants, and with a strong tug pulled the front half downwards past his bulge, revealing the reason for it's prominence - a large nine-inch cock as thick as a soda can stood proudly from his groin, and spilling downwards were two apple-sized orbs of meat that were his balls. With his hand on his base and a smile on his face he put the head of his cock onto the bottom of Rockman's crack and slowly drew it upwards through the valley of his backside, hotdogging him in one slow motion. As his tip breached Rockman's hills he heard something somewhat surprising - the sound of Rockman's voice whispering something to him, his senses finally back online.

 

Straining forward DDC leaned towards Rockman's head and asked "What was it you just now? Speak up so I can hear you clearly." Rockman's head lifted back up from it's hanging position - with a visible and audible swallow he turned his head and whispered "P-please...". With a widening smirk DDC asked "Please what?". His gaze clouded and voice raspy he pleaded once more, his voice ringing out clearly "P-please fu-fuck m-me...Master."

 

With a cackle of delight DDC grasped both hands onto Rockman's waist and pulled his hips backwards, placing the tip of his cock directly against his waiting hole. "I just knew I'd get you to say that, I just knew you wouldn't be able to resist after getting a taste of real pleasure!", and so saying this he pushed his tool forward, his head breaching Rockman's wet and tight hole before coming to a sudden stop to Rockman's confused whine. "But you know...", began DDC, his tone losing the earlier delight and filled once more with sadistic mischief, "I don't know if you really deserve this. After all you proved yourself to be pretty uncooperative, and this WAS suppoed to be a punishment after all."

 

Rockman startled at the comment and started to plead, his displeasure at the idea of this treatment stopping making itself known, "I PRO-PROMISE I'LL B-BE GOOD, J-JUST PLEASE FUCK ME!" With a wide smirk that spoke assuredly of his victory over the fallen hero DDC began to ask "Are you absolutely you want me to fuck you with -" "YES PLEASE MASTER!", Rockman cut in, his voice high and whining with need as DDC continued to speak, the interruption not even phasing him, "or do you want me to finish you with something a little bigger?"

 

Hearing this Rockman's voice dies down and he stills, his pleasure-addled mind shocked at the sudden question, confusion and want warring in his eyes. Glancing back at DDC with need in his eyes he whispered in a broken voice, "Bigger...please...Master," the final word uttered with sheer wanton desire layered across it. His arrogant smirk finally widened into a full-fledged grin DDC stepped a foot backwards, taking his body out of contact and with mirth shining in his eyes stated, "Well since you begged so nicely I think I'll oblige you just this once my new little slave." So saying this he directed control to his tail which came alive with a sudden twitch, surging upwards to capture Rockman's re-hardened cock once more to his pleasure and confusion, causing him to release a low moan at the thought of being milked once more.

 

Moments passed before he noticed that the tail wasn't activating itself like earlier, and with a questioning look he turned his head towards his master, who in turn merely raised his hand upwards. With a snap of his fingers his tail emitted a pink glow from it's inner area that spilled across the small opening to it's connection, and with a little lurch did sudden suction attack, pulling harshly on the captive cock within. As Rockman gasped at the large tug he noticed a bulge traveling down from the cup and through the rest of the tail all the way to it's owner's body. As the bulge hit his backside DDC gave a small jump at the sensation, and groaned out loud as his cock's length increased by a full inch. Rockman felt the tail tug his dick once more, and as he watched a second bulge travel down the connected path realization clicked in. 

 

Rockman started to whine in frustration as DDC's cock grew another inch, and started to feel pure dread as it happened twice more - each time causing it to grow another inch. Fearful of another tug Rockman closed his eyes in concern as the tail tugged downwards once more, but breathed a sigh of relief as it popped free from his cock instead of sucking him again. Glancing back and downwards he took stock of the situation, a perverse lust and sense of dread settling in him as he saw his master's plan come to fruition. Where once his respectable six-inch pecker hung was now only a pitiful two-inch dicklet - only large enough to grasp between two fingers, and something that will never satisfy anyone else ever again, it's previous length stolen and added to his master's previous impressive length, his once impressive nine-inch cock now turned into a foot-long monster. 

 

His tail back to normal DDC returned to his previous position, his tip once more centered against Rockman's waiting hole and his hips thrust backwards further than before due to necessity. "Ready or not here it comes Rockman!" DDC shouted in glee, and with a forceful push breached Rockman's inner sanctum with the first three inches of his monstrous member, the sudden penetration causing Rockman to screech in a bit of pain and a lot of pleasure. Tightening his grip on his slave's waist DDC continued to thrust forward in short bursts, absolutely brute-forcing his way through the tight resistances of Rockman's insides like a battering ram, the normally torturous method instead causing Rockman to feel pure bliss at his transformation into the perfect cock-sleeve. Each thrust forward pushed more of his member into the tight body he held in his hands, and each thrust caused Rockman's newly shrunken cock-let to burst out a tiny portion of spunk from his much larger balls, his ability to orgasm now reduced to pitiful amounts rather than a large build-up.

 

Soon DDC hilted himself to the balls in Rockman's body - his cock large enough to cause a small bulge to poke out from Rockman's stomach, and his balls absolutely eclipsing Rockman's own nuts even with their unchanged size. Rockman himself was entirely lost in mind - his body convulsing wildly around the member buried inside him, the only sounds emanating from him being his silent, gasping pleas for more. DDC let out a sizable moan over the sensation of his cock being milked by the tight body, and with a shudder he started to slowly pull out and away from Rockman's body, stopping just short of pulling out entirely. 

 

"And now, my lovely pet, I am going to BREAK YOU!" he shouted in a darkened tone, and with a mighty roar plunged his pole forward in a mighty shove, hilting himself fully in one go. Rockman's mouth opened in a silent scream as his eyes rolled up in pleasure from the brutal thrust, his voice completely inaudible as DDC continued to utterly ravage him. Over and over again he thrust in and out of his pet's body, each pull outwards letting loose a slurping sound as it clung to his cock and every push causing a thunderous, meaty smack that traveled throughout the area. As he continued his assault on Rockman's innards his pet's little cock continued to spurt, every thrust in and out causing the poor thing to spasm as it spat out his spunk, each pitiful load soaring downwards to splatter onto the ground. 

 

As he felt the release of his orgasm approaching DDC started to pick up the pace and abandoned his full length throats for rapid and powerful bursts - he sunk his cock deep into Rockman's body, only pulling out a quarter of the way before thrusting back in, the new forms of pleasure tormenting Rockman whose head was now swinging back and forth in rapid succession, his mouth still silent in it's screams and his tongue flopping out of his mouth, bouncing across and against his chin with every thrust and movement. His orgasm impending DDC let loose one final roar as his eyes turned glowed red with power and with his grip tight he started to unload near directly into Rockman's stomach - every forward thrust caused a portion of his seed to launch from his balls upwards his cock, the density and size of the loads causing it slightly bulge with every shot. Each shot launched forward like a cannon and struck Rockman's walls full force causing his body to ripple with every load, and as his bombing continued his seed started to overflow Rockman's stomach. 

 

His continuous orgasm started to swell his pet's stomach and every deposit causing ripples to spread through the growing lake of spunk inside of him causing his bloated belly to jiggle and rumble as it hung downwards. With a final, shuddering groan DDC let loose his final and biggest shot, and with it's addition broke the dam of Rockman's unnatural capacity - with an audible gurgle Rockman's stomach rumbled, and with a spurt a tidal wave of cum traveled from his stomach and up his throat, bulging out his neck with its flow before spewing forward, the stream of expelled spunk continuing to gush forward like a hose as his body was drained to manageable levels. As the flow stopped and his belly shrinked back from beachball status to three-months pregnant his unconscious body let out a final burp, one last gurgle of seed passing through his lips to coat the ground below.

 

Pulling out of the ravaged body DDC took a few steps backward and snapped his fingers, causing the pillars entrapping Rockman to disappear and his body to tumble to the ground, landing on his side into a puddle of wasted spunk with a meaty smack. With a dark chuckle at the state of his slave he raises his hand upwards, stating ominously to the body before him, "We'll be going back home now to get you settled more into your new life, but I do still have another part of the set to pick up later." And with a snap of his fingers the shadows around them rose up and engulfed them, taking them to places unknown to all but Rockman's new master.


End file.
